Fallen Angel, Ascends
by Diamond Pearls
Summary: Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over.But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who is almost ancient, did his world started to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and love? what is this place he was sent to after years of training.One thing he knew for sure though,nothing is ever normal in his life.Yaoi!Male/male
1. Prologue

**So, I've decided to write a story after a 2-3 year-long break from writing. **  
><strong>I suddenly had a bout of inspiration and the urge to write this, so, here I am.<strong>

**Summary (current one):** Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over. But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who was almost _ancient, _did his world start to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and _love_? what is this place he was sent to after years of training. One thing he knew for sure though, nothing is ever normal in his life.

**Pairings: **are currently undecided, but it will most likely be _yaoi. _(suggestions for a pairing will always be looked at, thank you)

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning: Male/male, swearing, violence, OOC, craziness, this is unbeta-ed.

**Rating may go up! **

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a _Yaoi.  
><em>criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak 'Yum'.**

**disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

A fateful night

* * *

><p>It was a chilly night in the village of Konoha. Dark thunderclouds could be seen gathering in the night sky, obscuring the moon and the stars from letting their light illuminate the dark streets.<br>Civilians were hurrying on their way, trying to escape the cold, but still humid air, to their warm and cozy homes.

Shinobi could be seen jumping on the roofs either on their way homes to go to sleep or patrolling the village for the night, keeping an eye out to intruders or any other suspicious looking individuals.

In the red light district, an area in Konoha which is known for its prostitution and strip clubs, the more 'darker' part of the village, lives a small child. His mop of spiky sunny blond hair, standing in every which way, is dirtied and probably not washed in over a week. The clothes he wears are baggy and oversized for his small and lithe body, being smaller than the average length of his age group. The black shirt dropping over one of his shoulders, coming way past his buttocks, was ripped in some parts. the once grey khaki pants, now brown from the mud, were being held up by a piece of rope around his midsection. On his feet were a pair of ninja sandals, a gift from the old man for his fifth birthday.

The boy had a natural tan to his skin, which was now smudged with mud and dirt from sleeping on the ground. His cherub face still held a little baby fat, but what was most peculiar were the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. 3 thin lines stood horizontally on each cheek, six in total, giving him the look of a fox. But what was the most eye-catching were his eyes. Two sapphire blue hues, having a twinkling, childish innocence to them. Captivating you to keep looking at them, forgetting about all the bad things happening in the world. But if you looked closely enough, you could see that those eyes had seen many things. Things no child, no, things no human being should've seen. But there was also something dark in them. Hate, pure and utter hate.

Who is this child? You may wonder.  
>His name is Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

He was infamously known in the village, with his looks, he could easily have been a foreigner.  
>But that was not the reason for being so well-known, and not in a good light at that.<br>He is the container to the Nine-Tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

On the night Naruto was born, the Kyuubi attacked the village. Many lives were lost and many more tried in vain to stop the beast from destroying their home. Eventually their current hokage at that moment, the Yondaime, managed to seal the beast into an infant boy and save the village at the cost of his own life and damning the boy to a life full of spite and hate.

Naruto was cold, the few clothes he had barely keeping him warm. He rubbed his arms trying to create some warmth in them. And it worked, if only a little. Walking through the dark streets, illuminated by the few lamps and lights from the buildings was on his way 'home', if you could call it that.

A little over a month ago he was kicked out of the orphanage, right after the old man visited him for his birthday, like he did every year. His 'caretaker', a woman in her mid-forties, shoved him out of the door right after the old man left. The door shut in his face, he was left with nothing but the current clothes he had put on that day. He wishes his Ojii-san would come back soon.

The old man is actually the current hokage of the village. An aging old man who had long since retired, but had to get back to his position after the Yondaime died that one fateful night.

His ojii-san, as Naruto had kindly dubbed him, was probably the only person in the village who was nice to him. Though Naruto knew the old man held something from him, something big, he could see it in his eyes. Every time he would ask him why the villagers were so cruel towards him, the old man would smile sadly and say he didn't know. But he knew better. Naruto wasn't as stupid as one would think. He isn't an idiot. He hears the whispers, the cruel names. He sees the looks he gets, while he has done nothing wrong. But he'd let them slide, not wanting to provoke the people to hurt him.

His new home is in an alleyway, next to some dumpsters, away from the eyes of the people.  
>Naruto would scavenge his food, treasuring everything he would find. If he was really hungry and there was no food found, he would try to steal some bread. Most of the time this would end up in failure, and him getting a beating, but after a while he learned himself to stay started to drizzle. Looking up at the sky Naruto saw it was almost pitch black. He started running.<br>Not wanting to walk the streets late in the night, he took off in a sprint.

Naruto was fast for a child and had large amounts of stamina. He could run for hours and only be a little winded, having to have run from the occasional villager, who decided to get violent.

His steps echoing along the stone pavement, he was knocked over once he was hit in the head by something hard, a stone.

"Oof" Naruto exhaled the air in his lungs as he landed on the ground, face first. Quickly getting up he looked where he had run from to see two men stumbling out of a bar.  
>They were drunk, that much was obvious to the blond child.<p>

"We're going to have some fun, Demon!" one of the drunkards slurred, stepping forward with a kunai in his hand. 'Shit.' Was the only thought running through Narutos head. They were ninjas. Even if they were drunk, the man were obviously stronger.

He had to outsmart them.

Quickly turning around he took off at full sprint, turning sharp corners, trying to lose his pursuers. The men, seeing the 'demon' escaping took off after him, trying their best in their alcohol-clouded minds to not stumble about.

Naruto took another turn, but cursed soon after he saw it was a dead-end. Turning around to take off again, he stilled once he saw his pursuers at the exit of the alley, closing the distance between them.

The 'leader' stepped forward, laughing all the while at his unfortunate predicament. "Well, well, well, what do we have 'ere? A demon brat. Not so tough now, ain't* we?" the guy mocked, walking closer to the quivering blond. He was the bulkiest out of the four. He wore standard ninja clothes, all black with a green chuunin-jacket as the only other color. A kunai pouch on his left hip, indicating the man is left-handed. The man had short-cropped brown hair, looking greasy in the darkness. Scars could be seen on his face, making the scowl on his face look even more frightening. He was probably all muscle and no brains.

A lightning flash could be seen overhead, followed by a loud thunderclap.  
>It has started to pour, the rain soaking his clothes as Naruto started to back up, trying to create some space in-between himself and his would-be attackers. Blue eyes darted around in a frenzy, trying in vain to find some sort of escape route. Nothing.<p>

Still walking backwards he suddenly felt the cold wet stone wall hitting his back, rendering him from walking any further. "P-Please! I-I didn't do anything!" he whimpered slightly, hoping they would leave him alone. He knew it was futile.

The men started laughing. "You! Innocent?! Don't make me laugh demon!" a man on the left side spat. The man was lanky. A tall frame, easily 6.6 feet tall, though he wasn't overly muscular, his tall frame easily towered over Narutos small body.

"You're going to die here, scum." The leader hissed, spit flying from his mouth as he said the word scum.

The glistening of the kunai the man took a hold of made the blondes eyes widen. They were really going to kill him. The thought ran through his head like a mantra, never ending. Mocking him, scaring him.

Lighting flashed overhead, this time closer than before, the loud clap only seconds after the light came.

The leader had the distance between them closed in seconds. Kicking him in the stomach, making him double over coughing for air. The blond had only a second to get his bearings before the next attack came, a punch to his face sending him reeling back, coming to a stop once he hit a wall.

Naruto could feel a warm liquid trickling down his nose, blood dripping on the ground.  
>Black spots were starting to dance in his vision, the world around him spinning. His head hurt so much he just wanted to curl up on himself.<p>

A hand grabbed at his hair, yanking him up at his blond tresses, ripping some hairs off in the process. Naruto hissed as he tried to kick out at his attacker.

Another man came up and grabbed Naruto by his throat, slamming him in the wall. Feeling his head hit the hard stone bricks, it felt like his skull was splitting open, the load '_crack'_ probably not coming from the wall.

His throat was being squeezed, cutting off any air from entering his lungs. Clawing at the hand that grabbed him, Naruto felt satisfied hearing the man hissing in pain once his sharp nails dug into his skin.

The hold on his throat loosening enough for him to get in some air, Naruto started to wriggle his way free. Landing in a puddle of water, he started coughing whilst rubbing at his throat to ease some of the pain.

"Let's just finish him off before the Anbu get here!" the lanky man said, looking at the exit of the alleyway, expecting to be caught at any moment.

"N-no, p-please!" it came out as nothing but a scratchy whisper.

Grunting, the bulky man took out his kunai and started to raise it above his head.

Closing his eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears, Naruto shrunk into himself. 'This is it. I'm going to die.' These thoughts were running through Narutos head . Shivering from the cold and the fear he was feeling now, he awaited for the final blow that would end his life. He waited. He waited. And…

Nothing.

There was no sound, no pain, he couldn't even feel the rain dripping on his skin. Was he dead?  
>Slowly opening his eyes, he peered at the scene in front of him.<p>

Standing, still in the same position with a kunai in his hand, aimed to kill him, the man stood frozen in place. He wasn't moving, not even breathing! Naruto took a closer look around him. It wasn't only the man who was about to make the killing move. His buddy, the tall, lanky guy also stood unmoving in his spot. His mouth hanging slightly open, as if about to say something.  
>The rain droplets hang in the air.<br>No wind was blowing.

There was absolute silence. The only sound you could hear was his breathing.

This was not normal.  
>Was something like this even possible? Naruto didn't think so, but still it is happening to him now.<p>

Did time stop moving? Or was everything else just paused? Put to a momentary stop, only to continue after a while? Was time stopped forever? Damning him to walk the earth alone, no one else but him and his thoughts. 'That would be just my luck.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

Another thing he noticed was he didn't feel any pain anymore. His throat didn't hurt, his stomach and ribs weren't aching and his nose, which was broken, is now healed. The only evidence would be the blood on his face and clothes.

Maybe he was really dead?

He didn't have time to ponder on that thought any longer, winds started to circulate at the exit of the alleyway. Blowing stronger and stronger, colors started to mix in with the winds until the colors started to meld together into black nothingness. The winds continuing to lash around, as something, or rather _someone_ started to step out of the black hole.

The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was a dark silhouette coming his way.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue.<strong>  
><strong>I know it's a slow start, but I don't want to rush it. so you'll have to bear with it for now. :P<strong>  
><strong>Updates will be a little irregular, meaning: I don't know when the next update will be.<strong>  
><strong>Since I'm still in school (my final-year at that) and have to work, I'll have to do with the free time I have.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and 'till next time!  
>DP<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting the 'prisoner'

**Chapter 1 is up! It took what? a week? that was pretty fast, if I do say so myself.  
>I want to thank all the people who have favourited andor followed this story, I didn't really think that a lot of people would like it, but maybe that's just me being a little pessimistic.  
>And also a special thanks to the people who took the time to leave a review, it really makes my day.<strong>

**If you have any suggestions as to a certain pairing you would like, it may be a canon or a totally strange pairing (I don't really care), please leave it in a review and I _might_ consider using it. I can't really say for sure , but I'll always look if it is possible. any sort of pairing, so het, yaoi and even yuri. **

**Summary (current one):** Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over. But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who was almost _ancient, _did his world start to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and _love_? what is this place he was sent to after years of training. One thing he knew for sure though, nothing is ever normal in his life.

**Pairings: **are currently undecided, but it will most likely be _yaoi. _(suggestions for a pairing will always be looked at, thank you)

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning: Male/male, swearing, violence, OOC, craziness, this is unbeta-ed.

**Rating may go up! **

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a _Yaoi.  
><em>criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak 'Yum'.**

**disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Meeting the <em>'prisoner'<em>

* * *

><p>Drip<p>

Drip

_Drip_

Naruto groaned, the continuous sound of water dripping rousing him from his sleep.

Groggily sitting up, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and took in his surroundings.

Sitting in ankle-deep murky water in a dark room, corridors could be seen going in every way, only darkness visible.

Various pipes hung from the walls and ceilings, dripping red, blue and even some gold fluids into the water, creating ripples in the water once it landed.

'_Great, I've been dumped in a sewer. Just my luck.' _He thought sarcastically.

Naruto sighed, standing up and stretching his sore limbs. Noticing his clothes were dry, which was rather strange. After all, he was lying in _water_. Not wanting to think too much about it, he just shrugged it off.

'_Now to find my way out of this place.'_

Starting down a random corridor, his thoughts drifted to the happenings of the night before (if it even _was_ lastnight, it could've been days ago)_._

'_First I almost get killed by some drunk shinobi, then I miraculously heal and time seemed to have _stopped.' That certainly wasn't normal, he thought._ 'But.. Who was that person? Maybe _He _was the one who dumped me into this sewer.' _Narrowing his eyes, Naruto glared as he continued walking. If that was true, that person would get pranked _so_ hard, he wouldn't be able to _sit_ anymore. A sly grin slowly crept onto Naruto's face, snickering darkly all the while.

But suddenly he stopped walking, his face contorting into one of disbelieve, his eyes widening with a sudden realization, as a certain thought rang through his head.

What if he's _dead_.

It is plausible. Maybe this sewer is some sort of personal Hell? Made for him alone, the _demon_. Forever wandering these dark corridors, never ending and no way out. He didn't think he would go to heaven, being the _monster _he is.

He really wandered what deity he angered in a past life.

Being born an orphan, growing up hated and alone. Being abused on a regular basis, even though he healed fast, he could still feel the pain. Starving, since his caretakers at the orphanage wouldn't give him _shit_.

Life really wasn't fair.

A sudden feeling of dread came to him, as if something _evil_ was up ahead. A dark and ominous aura came from the direction he was heading at, as if it was the _devil _himself. Oh, how wrong he was.

Naruto resumed his walking, The aura getting heavier, pressing down on him the closer he got. His heart was hammering so fast, he was surprised he didn't have a heart attack by now. Sweat was slowly forming on his forehead, his hands shaking at his sides. He could see a light now. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself for what might come and walked through the opening.

Steel bars were the first thing he saw. Thick, grey bars which went as high as Naruto could look, took up the entire length of the spacey room. He couldn't see past the bars, only darkness. But Naruto _knew_ something was in there. He could feel it, the thrum of power came from behind there.

A small piece of paper was stuck on the bars. It was as if that one small piece of paper was the only thing keeping the 'creature', which he will call it for now, locked behind those bars.

Naruto gulped. He decided to distract himself by taking a closer look around the 'room'.

The water on the ground, which was first only an ankle-deep, went now till his calves.  
>The same pipes as in the corridors hung from the walls. But these were mostly dripping red water, instead of blue and gold. The steady adding of water from the pipes to the water on the ground, was making it slowly but steadily more. Naruto didn't doubt the water level would be a little higher than just his calves in a few weeks time.<p>

A sudden blast of wind knocked him over. It was coming from within the cage, trying to suck him in. Trying to grab at anything for some sort of hold, he was getting dragged down the room towards the bars.

There was only a quarter of space from the room between him and his presumable death, when the sucking wind stopped. Naruto let out a breath of relief, thinking it was over, when a sudden blast of wind threw him the other way. A foul smell filled his nose, almost making him gag. Naruto was lying on his back, his head throbbing in pain as it had hit the floor once he landed.

"Itai!" gritting his teeth together, Naruto clutched at his head. Rubbing it to, hopefully, relieve some of the pain.

'_That will surely become a bump' _he thought sourly, trying to sit up.

"**So, my jailor finally decided to pay me a visit." **A voice rumbled through the whole room. It was dark and filled with malice, but not necessarily directed at him. Though it was enough to make him shrink into himself. Wide eyes were staring at the darkness behind the bars, the only difference was that you could now see a pair of large eyes. They were red, the color of freshly spilled blood, gleaming with something akin to madness in them. The pupils though, were not round, but slit like a cats, giving them an even more animalistic danger to them.

And they were staring straight at him.

Suddenly teeth started to appear with the eyes, long and sharp looking, probably even longer than he is! The white canines turned into a grin, a malicious one at that. Probably wanting to chew on him as nothing more than a snack.

"**Come closer, **_**boy**_**."**

A chill went down Narutos spine.

Slowly stepping forward, his mind screaming to take a run for it, that this _monster_ was _dangerous_. But his body wouldn't oblige.

Suddenly sensing an oncoming danger, his instinct telling him to jump back, so he did.  
>Just in time he got away from being impaled by a giant claw, mere centimeters from his face. A drop of sweat fell down his face. "H-Holy shit!" it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. Stumbling backwards, he fell ungracefully on his butt, water splashing around him.<p>

The monster started to chuckle, a deep rumbling which shook the water on the ground, making it ripple and tiny waves to appear.

Slowly a figure came with the eyes and teeth. Long pointy ears, hand-paws with large and sharp claws which probably rip through anything. The large body was covered in an orange-reddish fur with nine tails swishing dangerously behind the creature, a fox.

He _knew_ who this creature was, everyone in Konoha would probably know.

And it _scared_ him.

"K-Kyuubi-" he choked out. The grin the fox-demon was sporting, if possible, grew even wider. A last chuckle escaping past his black lips. **"Ah, so you know who I am boy? Indeed, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."** Naruto couldn't say anything, so he just opted to stare wide-eyed at the Fox. **"Say boy, do you see that piece of paper?" **Nodding slightly, Naruto stared at the piece of paper, intricate seals drawn on it which he didn't understand. **"Take it off."**

"No way, Baka-Kitsune!" Naruto yelled, springing to his feet while pointing his finger accusingly at the aforementioned 'Baka-Kitsune'.

The Kyuubi wasn't expecting such an answer, if the slight widening of his eyes was any indication.  
>He looked thoughtfully at the boy for a long time, taking in the steely determination shining in sapphire blues. Any and all negative feelings completely disappeared in them.<p>

'_**This kid is either very brave, or very stupid' **_Kurama couldn't help but let a tiny smile pass his lips, unnoticed by Naruto who was still yelling obscenities at the giant fox. **'**_**Maybe he is the one'**_ that thought made him snort inwardly, but he knew it was probably true.

The fox sighed. If he was right for what power he felt once the kid fell unconscious, than it would spell nothing more than trouble. He knew they were no longer in the Elemental Nations, being as 'old' as he was, you ought to see some things. And this kid is even an exception among them.

He'd have to train the kid as well, it wouldn't be good to suddenly die because of lack of training. He wouldn't stand for a weak container. But he also knew his container had powers maybe even on par as his own, though it was suppressed. And a great deal at that. The kid would have to train immensely to be able to 'unlock' it, but that's where he'll come in. Grinning maliciously, Kurama began to plan the tortu- ahem _training_ for the kid. And, who knows? Maybe he'll come to like the kid someday? Looking back at the 5-year old blinking up at him, before flashing a grin, making the whiskers on his cheeks stretch giving the child a look of an angel. He took back his thoughts from earlier, he was already starting to_ like_ the _kit_. Oh boy.

"Well… It was nice meeting ya mister Kyuubi, sir, but Uhm.. where exactly _am _I?" Naruto asked, looking around the room with confusion written all over his face. "I mean, what are we doing in a sewer of all places?"

"**We're in your mind kit." **The Kyuubi replied, the gleam in his eyes giving away the pleasure he was getting from expression Naruto took on. One of total shock and confusion.

"W-wait, what? My mind? What do you mean '_my mind'_?" He was getting really confused here. "No, scratch that, what are _you_ doing in my mind then?" Naruto was glaring accusingly at the demon now, which looked more like a pout in the eyes of the fox.

Kurama snorted **"You know of the so-called 'Kyuubi attack' 5 years ago, right? And they probably told you I was killed that night?"** at the confirming nod from the small blond, the demon continued. **"Well I wasn't killed, as you see now. In fact, I can't **_**be**_** killed. I'm an immortal bijuu, a mass of chakra with a conscious. Some weak mortal can't kill me, that's impossible." **Kurama let that sink in for a little while, though not seeing any outward expression on the boys face, he knew inside millions of questions were running through his head. **"What you can do though, is sealing us bijuu away. Into either lifeless objects or living beings, humans. "** He left it at that. Kurama knew the boy would put one and one together and come to the right conclusion.

And indeed, he was right.

"So, You're sealed inside me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kurama didn't need to answer to that, only looking on as the expression on the boys face darkened.  
>"So, all this time, the villagers and shinobi alike, treated me so badly because you're sealed away in me." Naruto's eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears. "Why? Why me?" he broke down. Body rocking with hiccups as the tears leaked out of his eyes. Pent-up emotions finally breaking free. Kurama couldn't stand it. <strong>Ssh, don't cry. It's not your fault those villagers couldn't see the difference between the jailor and his prisoner." <strong>Kurama spoke softly, eyes filled with sadness at what this child probably had gone through.

It was just a sudden impulse, nothing more. But it had felt so _right_ at that moment. Naruto had run through the bars, surprising Kurama, and clung unto his fur, so tightly his knuckles had turned white. Kurama, getting over his surprise at the sudden hug, looked down at the broken angel clinging unto his fur. Wetting it with the tears that streaked out of sapphire blue eyes, which should've never held such a look in the first place, but he didn't care about all that. The only thing that matters right now is comforting his kit. Yes, _his _kit. No matter who his real 'parents' are, he will consider him his, no matter what.

* * *

><p>After the tears dried out, they just sat there, still holding onto each other. Well, more like Naruto clinging onto Kurama, with the Kitsune curling his tails protectively around his kit, trying to comfort him.<p>

Sniffling a little, Naruto rubbed the stray tears left on his cheek with his arm. Looking up at the Kitsune he only mere seconds ago clung to like a lost kitten, he let a small smile on his face. The first _real_ smile in what felt like _ages_. "Thanks, Kyuubi. I..I really appreciate it." The soft and timid way of speaking really didn't fit the bright boy.

Kyuubi only tightened his hold on the kit before releasing him altogether. **"Anytime kit. Anytime."** He murmured lying down on the ground, with his head resting on his front paws.

Naruto though, started to climb unto the Kyuubi's head, lying down face-first in-between the ears of the Kitsune, absentmindedly scratching behind one ear.

Whatever reaction he might have expected from the old fox, wasn't anywhere near what the fox actually did. He started to purr.

_Purr_

Like a freaking _cat._

That certainly came as a surprise.

Naruto started to grin from ear to ear, all sadness momentarily forgotten. 'Cause being the devious child he is, he was _so_ going to blackmail the demon.

All the while, Kurama was oblivious to the plans the blond-haired child was plotting for his demise.

Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! chapter 1 is finished!<br>and now I'm off to bed, 'cause it's already past eleven and I have to work all day tomorrow, and have to go to a birthday after that. yay life! **

**So how was it? good? bad? any spelling/grammatical-errors? please let me know what you find in a review, thank you!  
><strong>

**And Happy Thanksgiving! (even though I don't celebrate it in my country, oh well!)**


	3. Chapter 2 His Father

**Chapter 2 is up!  
>Wow, I got it done earlier than I expected. *Patting herself on her back<br>Alright so this one has got over 3000 words, that took pretty damn long to write too.  
>Anyways! I want to thank everyone who has followed andor added this story to their favorites!  
>And a special thanks to the people who left a review, I really appreciate it.<br>**

**If you have any suggestions as to a certain pairing you would like, it may be a canon or a totally strange pairing (I don't really care), please leave it in a review and I _might_ consider using it. I can't really say for sure , but I'll always look if it is possible. any sort of pairing, so het, yaoi and even yuri. **

**Summary (current one):** Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over. But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who was almost _ancient, _did his world start to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and _love_? what is this place he was sent to after years of training. One thing he knew for sure though, nothing is ever normal in his life.

**Pairings: **are currently undecided, but it will most likely be _yaoi. _(suggestions for a pairing will always be looked at, thank you)

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning: Male/male, swearing, violence, OOC, craziness, this is unbeta-ed.

**Rating may go up! **

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a _Yaoi.  
><em>criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak 'Yum'.**

**disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 His father?<p>

* * *

><p>"Say Kyuubi, why did you.. ya know.. attack the village?" Naruto asked, looking up at the dark ceiling of the prison they were currently still residing. His mindscape. It was silent for a while, and Naruto lay patiently, waiting for the giant fox to answer his question.<p>

He's been here for a while, or at least it feels that way to him. It could have been an hour or 2, but maybe it was only 10 minutes. He didn't know, and actually didn't care about it either. It was nice here, not so much the sewer itself, but the one residing in it.

They've been talking, asking each other questions such as 'What's your favorite color?' or 'What kind of food do you like?', the innocent stuff.

But Naruto got really curious. The question's been bugging him, like an itch at the back of his head which he just can't scratch away. So he just decided to drop the bomb and will face the consequences of it later.

Hopefully he will get here away unscratched.

Kyuubi though, was reliving the events that played that fateful night. Escaping from his former jinchuuriki. Madara trapping him in his blasted doujutsu (_'__**those damned Uchiha with their blasted sharingan' **__he grumbled darkly in his head)_. Him rampaging around. The yondaime appearing. The death-god being summoned. Being sealed inside the kit. (Which he didn't find _all_ that bad.)

"**Well, I admit I would **_**love**_** to see all those pitiful **_**humans **_**dead**_**"**_He spat the word, lips curling back in an angry snarl. Eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. _Oh, how he _wanted _to kill all those _stupid_ mortals for causing his kit pain _so_ much_. He started to imagine his revenge, snickering darkly all the while. He looked almost mad, if he wasn't already. Being locked up for decades tends to do that to people, demon or not.

Naruto continued to listen, starting to caress his hand through the thick orange-reddish fur of the Kyuubi.

"**But it wasn't my doing that night."** Here Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kurama feeling the question marks flying around the kits head, continued to elaborate further. **"A man appeared, the moment I got free from that wretched seal of that damned **_**woman. **_**He trapped me in a genjutsu, and with that he could order me around like some lowly **_**dog**_**."** Killer intent started flooding the room, almost suffocating Naruto in the process. He started to involuntarily shiver, though he knew it wasn't aimed at him, it was still frightening. Pure malice.

"**So I was forced to attack your village. Resulting in me being sealed inside you. I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you kit." **The last part came out as nothing more than a whisper.

Kurama felt guilty. Because of him, the kit was treated so badly. Being beat and mocked on. Malnourished, because the caretakers wouldn't give him any food. There were even a couple assassination attempts. Poison being the main one.

"It wasn't your fault."

"**Hm?"** the sudden voice of his kit shook him out of his self loathing. Naruto was standing, sliding off of the Kitsune's head and onto his left paw, which lay next to his left eye.

Naruto looked dead on in the red slitted eye of the Kyuubi. "It's not your fault." Determination was shining in his bright blue eyes, leaving no room for any argument. "What those villagers have done to me.." He trailed off, eyes glazing over, having a far off look to them. Reliving the deeds done to him, water started gathering in his eyes. All the pain, the loneliness…

He shook his head, getting rid of the awful memories. He wouldn't shed any tears for that, never. He now had Kyuubi, someone to confide in. At least, he hoped so.

Looking back up again, he continued what he was trying to say. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped them. It's them who are at fault, not you. So don't start blaming yourself, 'cause if you do, I'll kick your ass into tomorrow, understand?!" he was panting, having got worked up and starting to yell in the Kyuubi's face, err.. eye.

Naruto didn't want his very first friend to feel responsible for the things that have happened to him. He didn't want the Kitsune to feel sad. So that's why, he decided, he will do everything for his precious people. Though currently it's only Kyuubi, but he will change that, and the few people who will become precious to him, he'll protect them with all his might. (And maybe, get some vengeance on the way. Cue: evil snickering)

Kurama blinked, still in shock. He hadn't thought the kit would react that way. Slowly, a smile made its way to his lips. The kit was _really_ something else.

"**Kit" **Naruto looked up, having calmed down. A blush visible on his cheeks from embarrassment. **"Call me Kurama."**

"Huh?" was the intelligent response Naruto gave back, a confused look on his face. The blush having reduced to a healthy pink hue.

Holding in a snort of amusement, the Kitsune continued. **"it's my name kit, you're the second human to have got the honor of knowing it. Don't make me regret it." **

Very slowly a bright grin formed on the blond child, all the teeth visible, showing slightly longer than normal canines. Sapphire blue hues have lighted up, happiness twinkling inside of them. "It's nice to meet you Kurama, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" He exclaimed loadly, pointing a thumb at his chest.

Kurama started to grin, finding amusement in the way Naruto acted. **"Dattebayo?"**

Naruto blushed, a tick mark forming on his head. "Oy! It's just a verbal tic." The last part he grumbled under his breath, hoping the Kitsune didn't hear it. No such luck. Having large ears aren't just for show, ya know.

Kurama laughed loudly, finding great amusement at the expense of his kit. Naruto glared daggers at the Kitsune, who is shaking with uncontained laughter . "Tch. It's not funny, fluffy!" Naruto yelled indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at the giant fox.

The Kitsune stopped laughing. **"Fluffy?" **he narrowed his eyes at the blond. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto started cackling evilly. "Like your new nickname? Ey, Fluffy? 'Cause you're all soft and fluffy, like a bunny!" At the horrified look he got in return he started to laugh loudly. Falling off the paw of the giant fox and into the murky waters of the sewer.

"**I am neither soft nor fluffy!" **The fox growled indignantly, glaring daggers at the laughing blond.  
>Wiping a tear away that had gathered at the corner of his eye from laughing so hard, Naruto started to sit up, still letting out the occasional giggle.<p>

Huffing, Kurama continued grumbling under his breath. Something about annoying blonds.

Finally having stopped giggling, and having caught his breath, Naruto looked at the brooding fox (Though Kurama would never admit to have done such a thing, _ever_._**"I don't brood!"**_ he could almost hear the fox yelling.) "Ne Kurama, thanks. Again."

Kurama looked questioningly at Naruto **"What for, kit?"**

"For being my first true friend!" Naruto gave a small smile.

Kurama, being slightly embarrassed settled for grumbling a **"Same here, kit."**  
>You could practically <em>feel<em> the blush radiating off his face.

Naruto felt himself getting lighter, looking down at his body he saw it was getting transparent.  
>"K-Kurama?! What's happening?!" he started to panic, afraid of what might be happening to him.<p>

"**Don't worry kit, you're just waking up." **Kurama tried to reassure the blond. "I-I will see you again right?" Hopeful eyes were the last thing Kurama saw before Naruto fully disappeared . **"Of course kit, you won't get rid of me that easily." **Laughing at his own joke, Kurama decided, yes, that boy will either bring peace to whichever world he resides in, or causes its destruction. He was sure of it.

Of course he hoped for the latter, that would be so much more _**fun**_.

A maniacal grin formed on his face. Showing rows of sharp canines, glistening in the dim light of the sewer.

* * *

><p>Bright light was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. A blinding white. Quickly closing his eyes shut again, Naruto decided to wake a little more first before trying again.<p>

It was warm and soft, feeling the fluffy mattress under him and the soft blanket wrapped around him.

He was in a bed, that much he could tell of it. The question though is _why_ he is in a bed.

He shifted slightly under the covers, feeling a little uncomfortable at the softness. Having slept on the cold and hard ground for some time, he has gotten used to it.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, the smell of trees hit him. He would know when he smelled trees, after all he was a Konoha citizen. The village hidden in the leaves. And his sense of smell was always very sharp, so there was no mistaking it. Was he outside? But that would be ridiculous since he was lying in a bed right?

His eyelids started to stir again, slowly opening them to reveal sapphire blues. Blinking a couple of times against the bright white light that hit him, he was slowly gaining his senses.

Then the headache hit him _hard_.

Wincing slightly, Naruto started to sit up straighter. He may have healed, but the soreness in his muscles were still there. And the headache? Probably from that hit on his head, ugh, he wanted to kill those bastards now. Giving him a fucking headache, that hurts like a mother fucker. Naruto, now sitting on the soft bed, which was a pure white, looked around at the room he was residing in currently. And the first thing he noticed was _white._ The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the bed. _Everything_ was white. Hell, if the curtains weren't closed he would've probably got snow-blind or something. Though he wasn't sure if it was day-time or night-time right now, he wasn't even sure how long he slept!

Pulling the covers off of him and placing his bare feet on the ground, he shivered slightly as his feet touched the cold floor. Slowly walking over to the window, he grabbed the curtains and pulled them aside.

He gasped at the sight that greeted him.

A city, with tall buildings which seemed to glimmer varying colors. From blue to green to even orange. All the colors seemed to have been trapped inside the stones the buildings were built with, ever changing. Almost like a kaleidoscope.  
>It was <em>breathtaking<em>.

The sky though, was also something different. Millions of stars could be seen, lighting the dark, black sky. Like millions of diamonds were placed in a certain order, looking like a masterpiece.  
>It was <em>beautiful<em>.

The sound of a door opening and closing startled him out of his stupor. Turning around he was met by a man.

A tall well-built body, not overly muscled but more like the body of a healthy sportsman. Standing at 5 foot 11 inches he was an average length for an adult man. He wore a black suit, fit for a rich businessman, but what was peculiar about it were the lights, no, _stars_ that could be seen glittering inside it. As if a piece of the night sky was grabbed, and sewed into a suit.

Black hair, as dark as the night sky went past just the tips of his ears. His skin was a healthy white, almost looking pure. But his eyes were the most eye-catching thing of this man. It was as if you could see the whole universe in them. Knowing everything there is to know. Full of wisdom not meant for humankind.

He took in a sharp breath.

The man was slowly stepping forwards, until he was only a foot away from the blond who was rooted to his place. He could feel it, the power this man was radiating, as if..if.. as if he was _God_!

The man was kneeling down, until he was at eye level of the blond, staring dead-on in his sapphire hues.

Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat, that he didn't even know has formed there. "U-uhm.." it was the only thing he could form right now.

The man though chuckled softly, a smile forming on his pale lips. He reached forward taking the blond boy by surprise and embracing him in a warm hug.

"I'm glad you're finally back, son."

"_Son"_

The word echoed inside his head, his face contorted into one of shock, surprise and happiness.

"W-what?" It came out as nothing more than a whisper, afraid that this might be a cruel joke.

"Yes, Naruto. I am your father."

Blue eyes widened, before he tackled the man into an embrace. Sniffling slightly, his eyes were clouded with unshed tears. Body trembling with contained hiccups.

The man, his _father_ (he really had a dad!) circled his arms around a lithe waist, never wanting to let go again. "Naruto, I'm _so_ sorry." He whispered in his sons ear. His vision also clouding with unshed tears. He finally had his son back!

"Why?"

"Hm?" raising his head a little the man looked at a mop of blond hair, face still buried in his shoulder so he wouldn't see it.

"Why?" it came out slightly above a whisper now.

Exhaling slightly through his nose, the man went to explain. "Nar-"

"Why! Why did you leave me!?" fat tears were rolling down scarred cheeks. Having pulled back from the man to glare at him, Naruto was clenching his fists at his side. Trying to restrain the urge to hit the man in his perfect face.

"Naruto, please let me expl-"

The man was cut off again by the fuming child. "Why did you abandon me!? I-I was so alone.." Naruto trailed off, choking back a sob.

The man embraced the child again, running his hand through soft golden locks, soothing the gradually calming child.

"Shht, shht, don't cry." Whispering the soothing words into Naruto's ear the child finally has calmed down and was now listening to the rhythmic sound of the heartbeat of his _father._

He was still in a state of shock. Unbelieving the man standing before him is really _here_, with _him_.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed his erratic heartbeat end sat up a little, enough to look at the man's face, but still sitting on his lap.

"Alright, I'm listening." He whispered softly, looking down at his hands wringing nervously in his lap.

The man smiled softly down at him, before clearing his throat and starting speaking again.  
>"Well, I guess I should start with who I am." Blue eyes looked up at him, indicating he was listening intently to every word the man spoke. "I go by with many names, but the one I prefer to be called by would be Chaos."<p>

"Chaos?"

Nodding his head a little he looked back down at the blond, eyes softening. "Yes, Chaos. And as to what I am, well you could say a Primordial, or the creator of the universe."  
>Blue eyes widened considerably, looking almost comical.<p>

Chuckling a little, the man resumed talking. "And as to why I wasn't there in your childhood, well an accident happened."

"You were created from the brightest star in all the universes, and believe me when I say there are a _lot_." Chaos tightened his hold a little on his son. "So, I gathered all my powers, and gave them to you. You were so small." A small smile made its way unto naruto's lips. "But then my brother appeared, he became jealous at me for taking the most beautiful star away from him, claiming you should belong to him." Chaos' eyes darkened a little at the memory. "A fight broke out, and in my hurry to send you to a place safe, away from Order, I accidently lost you."

"I spend decades after that, searching for you. But every time I came up with nothing" his tone was sad, making Naruto want to comfort his father.

"Wait, you said _decades_."

Chuckling slightly, Chaos ruffled the mop of blond hair. Laughing even more at the pout he received in exchange for it. "Ah, you're a perceptive one aren't you?" Naruto paused in trying to pet his hair down to look at his father again, telling him to explain.

Shaking his head with a smile, Chaos started explaining. "Each universe has a different flow of time. At what for some is a day is for another a year. The one you were sent to, went the time slower than at the other worlds." An understanding look came over a confused face as it dawned on Naruto what was being said.

They resumed sitting, holding unto each other. Until Naruto decided he can't sit still anymore. The people of Konoha didn't call him hyperactive for no reason after all.

Jumping up on his feet he decided to walk around the room some more, Chaos' eyes following his every movement, afraid of losing him once again.

"Sooo….You're really my dad?" Naruto asked looking outside the window once again. Chaos only nodded his head, also standing up.

"But what _am_ I exactly,then?" Naruto turned his head slightly to the side, watching his father from the corner of his eye as the man moved to stand next to him, watching over the beautiful city.

"Hm, well you're part god and part star, making you an angel. I woudn't be surprised if you had actually wings."

"Wait,what?!"  
>The indignant squeak of Naruto was ignored.<p>

"But since you've got a demon sealed inside you-" Naruto's eyes widened slightly.  
>"where you gain the powers from overtime, that also makes you part demon."<p>

"Eh?"

"So you're practically a cocktail of things" Chaos concluded with a grin, looking exactly the same as Naruto's.

Naruto looked absolutely mortified.

"So, I'm immortal?"

"Well, yeah. Your powers will continue to grow, so it's time for your training!" Chaos clapped loudly.

"What?" He was saying it a lot lately.

Chaos walked to a closet, a white one _of course_ , Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. And took out some clothes for him before throwing it at his head.

"Eh?"

"Change in it and once you're done, you're training will begin." Chaos walked to the door, but before closing it behind him, he looked back one more time and whispered a soft "_I love you."_

The door shut with a soft _click_. Leaving the blond on his own again. Looking down at the bundle of clothes in his hand then back up at the door, he sighed a long suffering sigh.

He turned to the window, and with a small smile he thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ it wouldn't be so bad.

.

.

Those were the longest 6 years _ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the whole being an angel thing because he is part star and part primordial doesn't make any sense but.. screw logic! Muhahaha!<strong>

So I know you guys probably noticed the reference to a time-skip at the end (pretty hard to mis actually) but the story is finally really getting started!  
>At least in the next chapter, he will be older, cause you probably wouldn't want me typing 5 chapters full about only his training right? Though don't worry! there will, of course, be flashbacks and such about his time here in the city of Chaos and the other Primordials he has probably met. but that won't be for now. :P<p>

**Next update is still unsure for when it's posted, with hollidays and all... yeah.**

**Please leave a comment, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**DP-out.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Mission

**Chapter 3 is up people!  
>It's been what? 2-3 weeks? shrugs.<br>anyways happy belated christmas!  
>and already a happy new year! cause I know I won't be updating before 2015, probably.<br>I have an important notice at the end of this chapter, please read!  
><strong>

**If you have any suggestions as to a certain pairing you would like, it may be a canon or a totally strange pairing (I don't really care), please leave it in a review and I _might_ consider using it. I can't really say for sure , but I'll always look if it is possible. any sort of pairing, so het, yaoi and even yuri. **

**Summary (current one):** Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over. But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who was almost _ancient, _did his world start to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and _love_? what is this place he was sent to after years of training. One thing he knew for sure though, nothing is ever normal in his life.

**Pairings: **are currently undecided, but it will most likely be _yaoi. _(suggestions for a pairing will always be looked at, thank you)

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning: Male/male, swearing, violence, OOC, craziness, this is unbeta-ed.

**Rating may go up! **

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a _Yaoi.  
><em>criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak 'Yum'.**

**disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The mission<p>

* * *

><p>A young boy, looking to be about 11 years of age, could be seen sitting in the middle of a glittering lake. Surrounded by a lush forest of trees, which were an emerald green. It was quiet, the only sound was the steady rhythm of breathing coming from the boy. The boy seems to be meditating. His eyes are closed, shutting two beautiful sapphire eyes off from the world. His blond hair, which went till his neck, was spiky. His naturally tan skin, looked to be glimmering in the light of the lake it was giving off. A toned chest, which wasn't clothed, moved up and down in the rhythm of his breathing. His stomach, which had the beginning of a six-pack (what did you expect? He's still only eleven.) had a seal array around his navel. A spiral surrounded by markings. He was clad in only a black trouser, which had a symbol carved at the right side. Eight arrows compromised in a radial pattern, which seemed to be changing colors. The <em>Symbol of Chaos<em>. He wears it with pride, on every single piece of clothing he has. _Yes._ Even his _underwear. _cough.

Still sitting in the same lotus position for a whole hour, slowly, he started to levitate, creating ripples in the otherwise still water. That is until a sudden voice interrupted his concentration.

"Naruto."

"_Gah!"_

His eyes shot open as he fell back on the water, holding up enough concentration to not lose control over his chakra. He didn't want to take an unexpected dive, thank you very much.

"What? Who?" looking around, his eyes fell on a man, in his early thirties. Brown hair mixed in with grays, giving him an older look than he really is. Hazel brown eyes, with specks of black in them. A trimmed beard lined his jaw, lines of grey in it. his face looked stern, with his brows pulled down in a frown, lips tucked down and his muscled arms crossed over his chest. He wore a grey suit with a black dress shirt. All in all, he came very intimidating over.

Blue eyes widened and he started to grin a toothy grin. "Chronos!" running faster than the eye could see, Naruto tackled the deity in a hug.

Stumbling at the sudden weight being rammed in to him, Chronos secured an arm around the much smaller figure to right them both. Having to take a step back so as to not fall over.

"What do you think you're doing brat? Suddenly jumping on me like that." The older man grumbled. His brow furrowing even deeper, but the tugging on his lips gave away the smile that wanted to form. "How disrespectful."

Naruto huffed and turned away, arms crossed in mock anger. Chronos chuckled softly and ruffled Narutos soft hair.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see the faint smile on the otherwise stern face of the man he has dubbed his older brother. Turning around he flashed the man a bright smile, happiness dancing in his eyes as he gave Chronos another hug.

Looking down at the blond embracing him, he sighed a soft sigh. 'That kid is the only one able to get a smile out of me. He really is something else.' A font smile came up his face.

Coughing slightly, Chronos pulled away from the clingy boy and righted his clothes. "I came here to fetch you." Looking directly into sapphire blues he continued, knowing he now has his full attention. "Chaos wishes to speak with you about something important."

"About what?"

"you'll find out in a few minutes. Now come, I don't have all the time in the universe."

Snorting at the last part, Naruto took Chronos' hand and in the next moment they were gone.

* * *

><p>Appearing before a pair of white double doors, with the symbol of Chaos etched onto it. Naruto and Chronos stood fully clothed, on Naruto's part at least. Grabbing the handles, Chronos ushered Naruto inside the giant room. a long black table stood in the middle, the night sky illuminated inside it. the table wasn't just for show. You can look at all the worlds there are, checking up on what is happening in them. You only have to call upon a world and the table will show it to you and what is happening on it.<p>

Comfortable looking chairs surrounded the table. Each a different 'personality' so to say. Every chair represents one primordial deity. Of course, Chaos' chair was at the head of the table. Being a midnight black looking like a whirling vortex of colors was in it. Speaking of Chaos, said man was seated in his chair, elbow resting on his armrest with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. His free hand was laying on the other armrest, his fingers ticking in a rhythmic way on the wood. Black eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his eyes focused on a single spot, unmoving. Showing the man was in deep thought.

Chronos walked up behind Naruto, closing the door behind him and continued on his way to his own seat. A brown chair looking like a clock.

"Ah, Naruto it's good you have come." Chaos only used that tone when he was down to business. Naruto knew this matter was serious. Nodding he took the seat assigned to him, a shining chair, which indicates him as a star mixed in with red, showing he was also part demon.

It took a moment before Chaos decided to speak again, staring at the table, as if seeing something Naruto couldn't.

"I have a mission for you, Naruto." Looking up from the table Chaos had been staring at, he looked straight in Narutos eyes. Different emotions were swirling in those beautiful orbs of Chaos, the normally cheerful eyes were now clouded by uncertainty and irritation, but most of all worry. For who or what Naruto will probably find out soon.

"A mission, dad?"

"Yes, there is some trouble brewing on a world I created. I need you to go down there and take a look." Chaos waved a hand at the table, the stars moved at an amazing speed, appearing as only stripes flashing in and out. suddenly it stopped, showing a planet, mostly covered in water. Naruto looked at it, thinking nothing special of it.

"It's called Earth. Populated by over 7 Billion mortals, and still counting." Chaos stood up, pacing around while explaining. "but they are not the only ones living there. Immortals are ruling and roaming those lands, unbeknownst to the humans. And now what has caused for you to be send there." He stopped pacing for a second to look at Naruto, who stared back at him.

"A former ruler of the Earth is starting to stir, trying to rise up again. His name is Kronos."

"Tch. That good for nothing… I don't understand how those pitiful mortals could mix us up." Chronos grumbled darkly, wallowing in self-pity. Naruto just rolled his eyes at that, giving a small snort of amusement.

"that's not funny brat! Would you like to be mixed up with Gaia or something?"

"Hey! I am _not_ a damn woman!"

"Now then!"

"But it's not the same!"

"How is it different, huh?!"

"Kronos is at least a guy!"

"Tch. You could easily come off as a girl with that face of yours." The last part was mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that! And that's not true!" His face was red, from embarrassment or anger was unknown.

"Well, Maybe that wa-"

"Are you two done now?" Chaos had an amused smirk on his face, one eyebrow lifted in question. Though, his eyes showed clear annoyance. "you were bickering like an old married couple." His smirk widened the slightest bit.

"Sorry." The both of them muttered, turning away from each other, trying to hide the faint pink on their cheeks.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, shaking his at the antics of the two, Chaos resumed talking. "Anyways, I want you, Naruto, to go in my name as a uh.. hero, of sorts."

He only gained a confused look in return. Sighing slightly, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto was very smart, but sometimes not the _brightest_. ((See what I did there? Hm? Hm? Alright I'll shut up now.))

"You will go there to.. _examine_ so to say which side will have to win. Based on your speculation and all I have taught you, you will determine the fate of the world."

Naruto could only gape at his father. _He_ was the one to determine the fate of that world?!

"B-but..what? why me? I-I mean.. Huh?" he couldn't even comprehend a decent sentence anymore.

"Because I have faith in you Naruto. Whatever you choose, I trust your judgment." Chaos smiled a little at his son, staring wide-eyed at him. "Of course you can always ask for advice, but you'll have to choose for yourself. I know you're ready Naruto. You haven't trained so hard all these years for nothing."

Naruto smiled a shy smile, a little pink hue over his cheeks. His father believed in him. So he won't disappoint him, he decided. "Alright! When do I leave?" he jumped up from his chair, hands balled into fists and a determined glint in his eyes.

Chronos shook his head at the antics of the youngster, a fond smile appearing on his lips. Naruto would never really change. Which was a good thing really, he couldn't imagine Naruto being all stuck up and mature.

Chaos grinned a mischievous grin, teeth showing. "Now, actually."

"Wait, what?"

"All your stuff is already there. Yes, also your weapons." He answered the unasked question, having seen the blond about to open his mouth.

"good luck, Naruto."

'Wai-!"

And in a bright flash he was gone.

"I hope he will be alright." Chaos had slumped down in his chair, already feeling the weariness weighing down on him.

Chronos snorted, the corner of his mouth pulling up a little. "I'm more concerned for the sanity of all the people down there. Them being mortal or immortal, he'll probably annoy them both."

Chaos laughed a little. "True, but still I can't help but worry. He is my son after all. And I'll miss him" he was starting to sulk, he knew.

"Yes, it will be very quiet without him here. He brought us happiness again. I miss him too. By the way, where did you send him?"

Chuckling, Chaos gave the man seated at the side of him a glance. "He will be in for a surprise."

Chaos looked back at the table, still showing Earth, before sighing and resting his head on the head of the chair. He already missed the little blond.

* * *

><p>"-t I-" looking around, he saw that he wasn't in the conference room anymore. First he was confused, then he became annoyed at being send away so suddenly. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared (more like pouted) at the ground in front of him. "That bastard, not letting me finish speaking. Tch. He didn't even say a goodbye! Just sending me without warning." He grumbled darkly, already planning his revenge on his father. "I'm going to prank him so hard.."<p>

That was, until he saw _where_ exactly he was.

Or rather with _who_.

Looking at all the weapons pointed at him, he raised an eyebrow. "Uhm...Hai" giving the people glaring suspiciously at him an awkward wave, he laughed sheepishly.

"Who are you?! And how did you get here?!" A tall, muscular man demanded. He had long shoulder-length black hair and a neatly trimmed gray-and-black beard. His eyes are a brilliant electrical-blue. Over-all he had a very serious, but still handsome face. The man wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. It fitted the man.

Naruto inconspicuously felt at his wrist and once he felt his bracelet there he breathed out a sigh. He did the same with his ring finger, and once feeling the metal he took a light hold of it, just in case.

You see, his shield could turn in a bracelet and his sword in a ring. But they were of course no normal weapons. It was a gift from the primordial deities. Having trained and befriended most of them. But all of that comes later, when he isn't at sword-point, literally.

Glancing at the other occupants, to see they also had their own weapons aimed at him, Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. 'You're so dead.'

"**Who's dead?"**

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice in his head, Naruto looked at the people one more time. Seeing they held their weapons even tighter than before, great.

"**What have you gotten yourself into this time kit? And where are we?"**

'I didn't do anything this time!' he yelled exaggeratedly in his head 'This is all fathers fault. He send me here. Though I'd also liked to know where _here_ is. But as you see, I have bigger things at my head than idly chatting _you_ up because you were napping!' He thought sarcastically.

"**Hn."**

"Uhm.. where exactly is _here_?" he said, whilst waving his arm around a little.

"You mean to say you don't know where you are?" a woman with long black hair and intense gray eyes said. She was studying him, he knew. But he didn't care. She could pierce him with her intense gaze, but she wouldn't be any wiser about him.

"Yes that's what I said. Weren't you listening? I thought I was quite clear."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, daring him to say more. "Who do you think you are talking to _mortal_? I'm the goddess of Wisdom, you are but a stupid boy." She spat.

He raised an eyebrow at her, 'goddess of wisdom? Ha! Don't make me laugh.' But he didn't say it out loud, knowing he will be killed. And regenerating is such a pain in the ass.

"**I think I know where we are."**

'Oh? Where Kurama?' he tilted his head to the side, a hazy look coming over his eyes as he listened to the fox in his head.

The other people in the room looked at each other, confused. Just what was with this strange kid?

"**Remember that lesson your father gave over the other immortals? I think that we are at..what was it called again? Olympus. I think we're at Olympus, the home of the Greek gods."**

"Oh…" a look of understanding dawned on his once confused face, before frowning. "Why did dad send me here though.." he whispered to himself, contemplating.

"What are you talking about kid?! You're mumbling nonsense to yourself!" A burly guy yelled exasperatedly at Naruto. The guy wore black jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket. A typical Bad-Guy.

"Ah this is Olympus right? Your home." He stated, more than questioned them. "Now, how did I get here? Please tell me how. I'm actually curious myself." Grinning mischievously, he looked at all the people in the room, one by one.

A man in a suit with salt-and-pepper hair with elfish-features raised an eyebrow at the grin Naruto sprouted. Having wore that a many times himself.

"Heh, he could be yours Hermes" a handsome young man, looking to be in his late teens whispered to Hermes. He has sandy hair and blue eyes. He wore simple clothing, a white shirt with blue jeans and some bright blue sneakers. The man wore a cocky smile as he continued whispering to Hermes, but everyone could hear him, being gods and all. "Just look at that grin, it screams mischief! How can he not be yours?" he laughed at the annoyed look he received from the messenger god.

Hermes looked at the kid again and asked a little uncertain if he was his.

"No, don't worry. I'm none of you gods son." He said leisurely, placing his arms behind his head, seeming to relax.

"But I think I just take my leave now, see ya!" And with a small wave and a wink he was gone again. Leaving no trace that he was there in the first place.

The gods just stared at the place the kid was just at moments ago and blinked.

"That kid was cute." Aphrodite spoke for the first time since he appeared. Apollo and Hermes agreed with her, though they didn't say anything. Just choosing to nod their heads

Zeus though was livid. How dare that kid just appear in a meeting and then suddenly disappear again without any explanation. "I want all of you to find that kid again and bring him here!" he hollered.

Poseidon sighed at his brothers antics. He had other things at his head, like the disappearance of Zeus' lightning bolt and Zeus' accusation at him for stealing it. then there was of course Percy, who will soon realize who he really is. He was getting too old for this shit.

* * *

><p><strong>and that's a wrap! <strong>**xD I had fun writing this one.**

**so about the pairings in this story, I already got a couple of suggestions.  
>I have an important question for you guys: do you want Naruto to be with a god, a titan, or a demi-god?<br>Or maybe a (small) reverse-harem (meaning boys, people) or 2 guys?  
>I have a lot of ideas but I can't really choose so I will need your oppinions, so I can see what is best liked.<br>**

**please leave a review, and/or follow/favorite! :3**

**Again a happy belated christmas and a happy new year! ^w^**

**I'll see you guys next update!**

**DP-out**


	5. Chapter 4 Of Gambles And Pigs

**Sorry for such a long wait people!  
>I know it's been a couple of weeks (not really sure how much.)<br>But you have to also understand that I don't have all the time in the world to write stories all day long. I do have a personal life ya know.  
>I try my best on being as fast as possible, but exams are coming up and I have a shit-load of work to do.<br>And I have trouble with an ex of mine and his friends (who are also friend of a friend of mine) who ere harrassing me by phone, the fuckers...but.. let's not go into detail about that.**

**Summary (current one):** Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over. But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who was almost _ancient, _did his world start to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and _love_? what is this place he was sent to after years of training. One thing he knew for sure though, nothing is ever normal in his life.

**Pairings: **Reverse Harem! (Not a really large one though) sorry for those who didn't want a reverse-harem, but the ones who did want it are a lot more.

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning: Male/male, swearing, violence, OOC, craziness, this is unbeta-ed!

**Rating may go up! **

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a _Yaoi.  
><em>criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak 'Yum'.**

**disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Of gambles and pigs<p>

* * *

><p>Appearing before the Empire state building in a burst of speed, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 'Ne Kurama that was fun right?'<p>

"**Heh, their faces once you '**_**disappeared' **_**that was fun to see." **

Chuckling in agreement, Naruto tilted his head up at the tall building looming above him.

'Those mortals here sure like to exaggerate, all these tall buildings, is it all necessary?' he asked the fox residing in his 'stomach'.

Hearing a snort Naruto could picture Kurama's face right now, lips drawn back in a scowl, eyes looking like these people aren't worth his time, which is probably true…

"**They don't respect nature, they destroy it." **

"Hmm.."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto almost _gagged_ on the air that entered his nostrils. Polluted, that's the only thing he could call it. His eyes started to water, heaving on dry air.

You see, his senses were a little sharper than with normal people. And with a little I mean a _lot_.  
>So once the polluted air entered his nostrils, while he has always lived in a place where the air is as clean as it can get, this was bound to happen.<p>

"**Calm down kit, you have to shut down your sense of smell." **Kurama tried to reassure the slightly panicking kit.

'How am I supposed to do that?' people were looking at him now, giving him weird looks. He glared, making them scramble on their way again. 'Good, just let me heave in peace here.'

Trying to concentrate, whilst almost suffocating he started to clear his mind and hindered his smell. It was still there, but more tolerable now.

"**Good job kit." **Kurama sighed in relief. He wouldn't want his kit to suffocate on such polluted air, now would he?

Having calmed down again he started to walk down the road.

Cars were buzzing down the streets, honking whenever they found appropriate, which was all the time. Tall glass buildings which resided as offices glistened in the afternoon sun. A hobo could be seen searching through the trash, probably looking for some kind of food.

The sidewalks were full of people, bustling down to either their homes or wherever they are heading. Naruto couldn't care less about that.

Some were talking in their phones in an irritated way, bordering on yelling. It was a normal day for the citizens of New York.

'How stressful, all this hurrying. Don't they ever take a break or something?' Naruto thought, looking down the streets in disdain.

"**Hn. These mongrels think they have everything in their hands. But they don't know about the monsters lurking right beneath their noses. The idiots." **

Naruto couldn't really blame Kurama for thinking that, after all, it is true.

'So.. where do we go from here?' he was just walking aimlessly, no particular destination in mind.

"**Hmm…"** Kurama hummed in thought, his voice echoing inside his mind. **"Why not wait until we find something interesting?" **He really didn't know where to go from here.

Sighing Naruto just decided to continue walking, after all the sun is already starting to set. Eventually walking past a street of small houses, his nose crinkled at the foul smell coming from a certain house, 'Damn that person certainly reeks.'

Quickly walking past that house, so as to not stay in that smell for longer than necessary he eventually just decided to start jogging a little, he had too much energy at the moment.

Eventually walking passed a bus with smoke coming from the front, the people that were seated started exciting the bus once the bus driver called from the front.

Naruto stopped walking once he sniffed the air, that foul smell which he walked past just a while ago was present on a boy who was just exciting the bus with a friend who looked to be crippled. But when he took a double take he could smell under the overpowering smell and distinguish a strong smell, like the sea.

"**Probably a demi-god kit." **Kurama decided to add in his two cents, which was pretty helpful.

"Hmmm…."'It has gotten interesting now.'

Suddenly he felt a strong aura appearing nearby and looked to the left where an apple tree stood in the middle of a field, with three old ladies, all rimply and stuff, knitting a pair of giant socks. And with giant I mean the size of sweaters.

'100 bucks that those socks are for a god?'

"**I'm not even going to start this, you win every gamble you make." **The fox grumbled back, probably remembering the other times he made a wager with the angel. He has learned his lesson.

'Mou! You're no fun!' He pouted at the fox, mentally of course.

Turning back to reality he saw that the demi-god and his crippled friend ('Probably a satyr.') were now also looking at the old ladies.

They were staring straight at the demi-god, before bringing out a pair of giant-ass shears from who knows where and

_Snip!_

cut the yarn.

The boy went back on the bus, though it wasn't repaired yet, but his satyr-friend ('though he probably didn't know it was a satyr, yet.') was already there. Having left in a panic, scared of what those old ladies were.

Naruto though, remained standing with the small crowd of people, still looking at the old ladies seated under the apple tree. They turned to him, staring him straight in the eye. It was as if they were trying to see his soul or something.

Tilting his head to the side in a cutesy manner, he waved at the old ladies giving them a bright grin.

They looked surprised for a second before giving a small smile at him, waving back before disappearing as if they weren't there just seconds ago.

He could hear Kurama barking with laughter in his head.

'What?'

Only getting a louder bark of laughter in return, Naruto started to get irritated with the lack of response from a certain demon fox. Eye twitching slightly, he waited patiently for Kurama to finish laughing and start explaining. He didn't have all day. Alright, who was he kidding? Of course he has.

The fox has calmed down enough to finally start speaking again, not after pinking away the tear that has gathered in his eye from laughing so hard.

"**Hah~ Only you can befriend the Fates kit." **Kurama shook his head still chuckling slightly.

Puffing up his cheeks Naruto grumbled darkly at the fox in his head before tuning back in and walking with the crowd back on the bus. They wouldn't notice him, probably.

Walking to the back seat, where the demi-god and the satyr sat, he gave them a bright smile.

"Hi! Is that seat taken?" Indicating at the seat next to the black haired boy.

"Yes!"

"No."

Blinking at the both of them, he tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.  
>"Uh…"<p>

"The seats not taken, you can sit there." The demi-god said giving the satyr a nudge in the side, indicating him to 'shut the fuck up' so to say.

"Ah, thanks!" sitting down he thrust his hand out for the demi-god to take.

Sea-green orbs eyed the hand before taking it in his own and shaking it a little. "the names Naruto, and yours?" he said eyeing the both of them, giving a small smile.

"I'm Percy and this guy here is Grover." He said, waving a hand absentmindedly at the person cowering behind him.

Yup, such a great protector.

"It's nice to meet you Percy, Grover!" he gave yet, another, grin.

Percy smiled back.

"So..where are you heading to Naruto? It's summer break after all." Percy asked, ignoring Grover who was still a little shaken behind him. Not that he wasn't, those old ladies were strange, and what Grover said to him earlier didn't help either. Shaking his head a little at his straying thoughts, he turned back to Naruto. Was that a Japanese name? It sure wasn't English..

"Actually I have no idea.. I'm kind of lost you see, ehehe.." Naruto scratched the back of his head, giving them a sheepish smile.

Percy gave him a skeptic look, as if to say 'you're kidding right?'

"Don't your parents live here or something?" Grover spoke up, looking at Naruto a little suspiciously. Couldn't really blame the guy, there were after all monsters hunting after Percy's ass. And Grover could smell that Naruto wasn't really human, though he wasn't sure what he was. Maybe a demi-god? If he is, he would have to notify Chiron as soon as possible or it might turn out like the first time. Here, he turned a little pale.

"Ah no, I don't have any parents. At least not that I know of..." he looked down cast, for the extra believability, yeah, a little white lie won't hurt anyone right?

"Oh..I-I also never knew my dad." Percy didn't know why he told it to a total stranger he just met only a few minutes ago. Maybe it was his personality that screamed _trust me!_ Or maybe it was the sad look on his face and his eyes that glazed-over with sadness, and he just wanted that bright smile and even brighter eyes back? He didn't know, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"U-uh.." Grover though seemed unsure on what to do. They both turned towards the satyr, who turned a bright red and bleated a little. Poor lad.

"Uhm..well where are you guys headed?" Naruto asked, hoping to end the awkward silence that hung over them.

"Oh, well.. I'm heading towards my mom and.. _stepdad_." Percy said, growling the last word.

"A pig?"

"Worse than that."

Naruto sniggered at that, Percy joining in only seconds after.

"So what are you gonna do?" Percy asked, looking a little concerned for the blond. What? Could you blame him? The guy was lost and wasn't from around here, probably.

"Don't know. Maybe wander around a little, trying to find a good tree to sleep in I guess…"

"Why don't you stay at my place?" the reactions were instantaneous.

Naruto looked shocked and Grover bleated, stuttering nonsense.

"Percy! I-I don't think that's a good idea!" Grover hissed at him, looking at Naruto wearily.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea either. I mean.. I can't just walk into your home like that." Naruto agreed, still a bit shocked.

"Why not? I mean, you don't have a place to stay and I can't let you wander around the streets with nowhere to sleep." Percy looked certain about his case and probably wouldn't let him go otherwise.

Naruto sighed but let a small smile of gratitude on his face. "A-ah thanks Percy, I really appreciate it."

Percy smiled back at him, Grover though wasn't too happy about it.

* * *

><p>Once at the bus stop we stepped off and Grover headed to the bathrooms, but before that he made a request that we would wait for him so he could walk us to Percy's home.<p>

Once he was out of sight Percy grabbed his stuff and headed outside. Naruto jogged to catch up with him. "Weren't we supposed to wait for Grover?"

Percy looked at him and held a taxi, telling the driver the address of his house. "Yeah, but Grover was freaking me out."

"Oh."

We sat silently in the back, one in deep thought about finally being together with his mother again and the other in a conversation with his mother hen for a fox. Seriously, sometimes the furball was a little too overprotective.

"**So..What do you think of him?" **

'He's nice.'

"**Only nice?"**

'What are you trying to pull you overgrown bunny?'

All he received was an indignant **"Hey!"** before it was all grumbling and a faint **"I'm not a bunny!"** could be heard between the nonsense.

'Yadda, yadda, you done yet?' Naruto snickered in his mind, getting a mental image of a glaring kitsune. Only resulting in making him laugh.

"**Tch. Get out of here you, you've reached your destination. Annoying brat." **The fox grumbled darkly before flicking one of his tails at the angel and sending him to reality again.

Blinking slightly, Naruto looked outside the window and paled a little.

It was that reeking house.

'Ugh, you gotta be shitting me.'

Sinister laughter from the depths of his stomach were the only response. Stupid furball.

"We're here." The driver spoke holding his hand up.

After paying the taxi-driver we got out and headed up the porch of Percy's home.

Entering the small apartment, Percy started to cross his fingers probably praying for something.

But once entering the living room his hands dropped at his side. Stepping up beside Percy Naruto looked around the small room. The television blared some kind of program he didn't knew, chips and beer cans were strewn all over the floor. Smoke filled the air, making it hard to breath.

A fat man sat, with a couple of other people, playing a card game.

'Hm..Probably poker.'

The fat man was probably Percy's stepfather, he looked like a fat walrus, damn. The man was bald, only three hairs were on his head, combed over his bald scalp, if anything it made him look worse.

"So, you're home." The walrus said around his cigar, hardly looking up from the cards he was handling.

"Where's my mom?" Percy shot back at him, looking straight at the ugly pig.  
>"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"<p>

'Wauw, talking about hospitality.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

"I don't have any cash," Percy told him, balling his fist.  
>The man raised a greasy eyebrow. Eww.<p>

"You took a taxi from the bus station, probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

One of the fat man's buddies looked up from his cards at Percy with a twinge of, what was that? Ah.._Sympathy_. "Come on, Gabe, the kid just got here."

"Am I _right?_" Fat man repeated.

"Fine," Percy threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." And Percy slammed the door for what Naruto believed to be his room.

"Your report card came, brain boy!" Fat man yelled at the closed door. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

Fat man turned to the blond and seized him up and down. "And who are you?" he asked snidely.

"Naruto, a pleasure to meet you sir." he said sarcastically. Gabe looked at him long and hard, probably trying to detect the sarcastic tone in his voice or something. What an idiot.

"Hm."

"Say.. what are you playing?" Naruto asked, grinning mischievously. "May I join?"

Gabe snorted but indicated at an empty chair at the table, giving him some cards.

"How about we make this a little more.._interesting_?" Gabe looked at Naruto, trying to seize him up if he was a threat or not and eventually snorted. Most likely having decided the eleven year old wasn't. "Whatever brat, call the bets, you're going to lose either way."

The grin on Naruto's face was almost earsplitting, and downright _evil._

Kurama who was cowering in the back of Naruto's mind knew that grin all too well. He gulped in fear.

* * *

><p>'<em>What!"<em>An indignant yell came from one Gabe Ugliano, from inside the Jackson residence.

"You lose." Naruto grinned, laying the cards out on the table. _Five of a kind._

Gabe wasn't looking all that good, his face was beet red from anger or embarrassment, Naruto wasn't sure. But that didn't keep him from grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"You snooze you lose." He said, laughing all the while. "Now hand over." Holding his hand up expectantly.

Gabe grumbled darkly, digging in his pockets and throwing him his car keys.  
>They already lost all their money.<p>

One guy even gave his pants.

Eventually Percy and Sally, who Naruto learned the name from when she got home and introduced herself before going to Percy's room, came walking in. Looking confused at what was going on around here.

Gabe's face was still red, Eddie was looking at his empty wallet with disbelief another guy was crying while the last was sitting in his underwear. All the while, Naruto was grinning as if he won the lotto. With a pair of pants in his hands.

"U-uh..Gabe we were just about to get ready for the trip."

"The trip? What trip?!" Gabe snapped at them. Naruto leaned back in his seat leisurely, watching the scene unfold.

"The trip to Montauk." Sally told her husband.  
>"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."<br>"Of course he will Perce, he's just worried about money that's all. Right, Gabe?" She said evenly.

"The money for this trip.. it's coming from your clothes budget, right?"  
>"Yes, honey." She said.<p>

"Hm.. fine you can go." He dismissed them with a wave of his pudgy hand.

Grabbing the suitcases, they headed outside the door. Gabe following right behind, still glaring daggers at the blond.

"Gabe, the keys?" Sally asks, looking at Gabe expectantly.

"Oh, you see Mrs. Jackson, I won his car in a bet, so technically it's mine now." Naruto said smirking at Gabe all the while. He could hear the muffled laughter of Percy behind him, who found the look on Gabe's face all too hilarious. And it was.

Gabe lumbered back to his apartment and while he did, Percy made some hand gestures and the next moment the screen door slammed shut and whacked Gabe in the butt, _hard_.

"Well would you look at that, pigs are flying."Naruto said to Percy, who in return laughed.  
>Both boys stepped inside the Camaro and Naruto handed Sally the keys.<p>

The next moment they took off to Montauk.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

A nine year old Naruto sat at a poker table, with Chronos, Chaos and Kurama.  
>He looked up from his cards at the others seated at the round table.<p>

The tension was thick in the air, you could almost cut it with a knife.

"Three of a kind." Chronos said, while grinning at the others showing them his cards.

"Heh, sucker," Kurama laid down his cards to show a full house. "I win!" he was about to claim his prize when Chaos spoke up and showed his hand at cards.

"I believe that this is what they call a four of a kind, hm?" He was smiling victoriously, thinking he had won.

Naruto though, said nothing and silently laid his cards on the table, one by one.  
>His poker face remained unfazed as he lay the last card down.<p>

A straight flush.

Everyone broke down crying, well, except for Naruto of course.

A grin broke down his pokerfaze as he cackled evilly.  
>"I win Losers! Muhahahaha!"<p>

And that was the first time he played a card game.  
>He has never lost a game ever since.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So! That's chapter 4 people!<br>****thanks for reading and blah blah blah..  
><strong>**It's almost 12 here and I'm dead tired right now so I will cut this short.  
>But how did you guys think this chapter went?<br>That omake was just a random thing that came in my mind whilst typing this so yeah..**

**Important!**

**Please vote for who you want to be in the small Naruto reverse-harem?**

**Demigods:  
><strong>**-Nico  
>-Percy<br>-Luke**

**Gods:  
>-Apollo<br>-Hermes  
>-Poseidon<br>-Zeus  
>-Hades<strong>

**Titans:  
>-Kronos<br>-yeah...I don't know any more **

**extra choice:  
>-Kurama<br>-Chronos (?)  
>-Order (?)<br>-Chaos (?)**

**If you want someone other than the aforementioned persons, just review it and I'll count your vote in. (probably the ones with the most votes win, but of course that's not totally certain.) And maybe the story will end with one lover, cause that's how life goes. but that's all not sure yet so please choose and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Fighting Bulls like a Boss

**Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait, almost a month!  
>First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed and or pmed.<br>The vote for how it stands now will be at the end of this chapter!  
>And also thank you those that follow andor favorite this story! I actually never thought it would be very well liked so I am quite surprised. It just makes me really happy. :) And omfg! almost 100 follows! only 9 more!  
>Well, don't want to keep you too long right? have a nice reading!<strong>

**Summary (current one):** Naruto was as a child always mistreated for something he had no control over. But when one fateful night he meets a stranger who was almost _ancient, _did his world start to turn upside down. Crazy gods, monsters intent on killing him and _love_? what is this place he was sent to after years of training. One thing he knew for sure though, nothing is ever normal in his life.

**Pairings: **Reverse Harem! (Not a really large one though) sorry for those who didn't want a reverse-harem, but the ones who did want it are a lot more.

**Warnings: **Yaoi meaning: Male/male, swearing, violence, OOC, craziness, this is unbeta-ed!

**Rating may go up! **

**For the people who are going to flame me for writing a yaoi-story, there's an exit button. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, it's your own choice. But don't go spitting bull over reviews or private messages, 'cause I warned you. I will say it again if it still hasn't sunk into your thick skull that this is going to be a **_**Yaoi.**__**  
><strong>_**criticism is appreciated, but flames will be used to barbeque my steak 'Yum'.**

**disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Fighting bulls like a boss<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the cabin on the south shore, Naruto, Percy and Sally started cleaning.<br>Cobwebs were being removed from the ceiling and layers upon layers of dust was being wiped by a once clean rag, now stained with filth. Percy opened the windows of the small cabin, letting the salty air of the sea drift into the place.

"I love this place." He said softly, leaning on the windowsill looking out on the sea. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled softly. Percy's stance relaxed instantly, all the worry and anxiety over what happened the last couple of days leaving him instantly.

Sally looked up from table which she'd been wiping and smiled at her son. Though Naruto could see a hint of sadness and worry in her eyes. He knew where that came from.  
>Knowing that your son is a demigod and that monsters are after his hide, intending to kill him.<p>

The live of a demigod wasn't easy, most of the time it ended up with your death at the hands (or claws) of a monster.

There was never any real happiness.

Naruto looked back at Percy, who was now trying to sweep all the sand on the floor out of the cabin.  
>A determined glint appeared in his sapphire eyes, settling his resolve. These people were kind enough to let him stay with them, even though he was a total stranger. He would at least help them. Try to give them a good life. Well.. as good as a life can get for a demigod. And if his hunch about who Percy's father is, which he doubted that he got wrong. Then it would get extremely difficult for any normal person to give that to Percy.<p>

Luckily Naruto was not an ordinary or a normal person.

* * *

><p>After cleaning the cabin so it would be at least livable, they walked on the beach, feeding blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on other blue candies.<p>

Naruto didn't question the blue food, it's not like he had any oddities.

When it started to get dark Naruto and Percy made a fire while Sally got the hotdogs and marshmallows they would roast. While eating, Sally told them stories about when she was a kid. Eventually Percy asked about his father.  
>Sally's eyes glazed over, as if a mist spread over them. Drowning in the memories she had with the man she loved, and probably still does, even if it's just a little.<p>

"He was kind Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." Yup, definitely who he thought.

"I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud." Naruto could the doubt and hurt flash in Percy's eyes. Probably not believing what Sally was saying to her son. Naruto exhaled through his nose, understanding what Percy is going through. When he was younger, before his dad found him again he was alone and didn't dare trust anyone. Having been betrayed too many times to do that. He thought he was abandoned by his parents, thinking of him as nothing more than a monster just like the rest of the villagers.

It still hurt him every time he thought of that, even after all these years where he finally gained a loving family.

Tuning back in, he was met with an angry Percy. Wandering what had caused him to be so angry he listened to what was happening.

"Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked Sally, sounding a little spiteful. Understandable, really. Percy doesn't know what is going on in most of his life. Being kept in the dark, to try and protect him from the dangers up ahead. But that wouldn't last forever. At some point Percy would be thrown into the world of the Greeks, but Naruto would be there for him when that would happen. At least he hoped so..

"I don't know honey." Sally's voice was heavy, it was very difficult for her as well. "I think… I think we'll have to do something."  
>"Because you don't want me around?" Percy asked, though it looked like he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. Sally's eyes welled with unshed tears as she took Percy's hand and squeezed it a little. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I <em>have<em> to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

Naruto sat there uncomfortably, feeling a little awkward to be at this conversation now. Slowly he crept away as inconspicuous as possible, deciding they would probably like to have some privacy right now.

* * *

><p>Walking a slight distance away from them, where he could still see them sitting around the campfire Naruto started to stretch his back. You could hear his bones start to pop back in place. Naruto released a slight breath and plopped down on the sand, watching the water glide till his feet before retreating back into the sea.<p>

Laying down on the sand, face up, he stared out at the sky. Stars were twinkling against the dark contrast, creating a beautiful picture. His fathers domain.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't proud to be his father's son.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Looking to his left where the voice came from, Naruto wasn't surprised to see someone sitting next to him, looking up at the sky he just seconds ago admired.

A man, looking to be around his forties with black hair, neatly trimmed beard and a nice tan sat next to him. The man wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. As the man looked down at his laying form he could see sea-green eyes, the same ones as Percy's.

Of course he knew who this man was. Poseidon. God of the seas. Percy's father.

He turned his head, looking back up at the sky again. Not minding the eyes that watched him with slight interest and wariness.

"Indeed."

Naruto knew from the moment he left the campsite that Poseidon would confront him. After all he was aware of the man watching him once they arrived at the beach. He was not any ordinary person after all.

Hearing a sigh coming from the older male, Naruto guessed the man gave up on trying to seize him up if he was a threat or not. Seeing the man lay down beside him in the sand next to him from the corner of his eye, Naruto put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

It was silent for a few minutes before Poseidon broke it, probably not being able to contain his curiosity any longer.

"So..Who are you exactly?"

Naruto turned his head slightly to see the man looking at him, his head propped up on his hand.

"Ah..I haven't introduced myself before, have I?" Naruto asked sheepishly, sitting up again.

"No, you haven't." Poseidon responded, following Naruto's example in sitting up.

"Well, then I guess I should do it now. The name's Naruto, It's nice to meet ya!" Naruto extended a hand, smiling brightly all the while.

Poseidon's lips tugged into a smile, finding Naruto's quite contagious. He grasped the offered hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too, Naruto. My name is Poseidon. But I get the feeling you already knew who I was." He said, eyeing the blond with an eyebrow raised. Naruto though only grinned mischievously at the man.

"Who knows, ne?" If possible Naruto's grin widened even more.

Naruto eyed the man, seeing the questions almost floating above the man's head. Shaking his head slightly he gave the man a small smile. "If you have any questions, you can always just ask me. I won't bite. Hard." He whispered the last part, knowing the man heard him very well.

Both eyebrows raised this time.

"Well, for example.. How did you get in the Olympian council room? No outsiders would be able to get inside when there is a meeting going on."

'What do you think Kurama? What should I tell?' Naruto asked inside his head, knowing that the fox demon would hear him.

"**I don't care kit, think for yourself. Now let me sleep in peace." **The fox grumbled before all that could be heard was snoring.

Naruto sweat dropped, Kurama was a great friend and all, but sometimes the giant fur-ball was just too lazy for his own good.

"My father send me." He responded after contemplating a little.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, now more curious than ever. "And who is your father?"

"That's something I can't tell you right now, If you don't mind."

"Oh, okay. Why did he send you there than?"

Naruto scowled slightly, grumbling something incoherent under his breath. "Tch. 'Cause he finds it funny to send me away without a moment's notice, that's why. The bastard. I will get him back for that, that's for sure. Just you wait you old man." Naruto was starting to get worked up. And looking at Poseidon, he could see the man found it amusing. Naruto glared (It wasn't a pout, _damnit_!) and Poseidon couldn't contain himself anymore, he laughed.

Clicking his tongue, Naruto's eye twitched slightly. Why did everyone think he only looked cute when he was angry! He was a man, a _man_! Man aren't _cute_!

Catching his breath, Poseidon pinked away the tear that has gathered at his eye. That kid looked really adorable when he tried to look angry. Looking back at the blond he was met with a look of mock-hurt and couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Tch. I don't look _cute_, damnit!" Naruto uttered to himself. If he was trying to convince himself or just trying to retain some of his pride, he didn't know.

It was silent after that, the two of them lost in their own thoughts.

"It's good to know you keep an eye out on him. He really needs it." Naruto suddenly said, looking Poseidon dead in the eyes.

"What?" shaken from his thoughts, Poseidon looked at Naruto again.

"Percy." Naruto said, looking back out on the sea again, seeing thunderclouds start to gather. "Things are going to get rough from now on, I can sense it."

Poseidon grunted, looking at Naruto for a little while.  
>"Naruto."<br>Looking up at the call, Naruto raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was listening.

"Will you watch over my son when I can't?"

The man looked almost broken, how could he say no when those sea-green eyes are pleading at him.

"Alright, but I won't always be there. There are things he has to learn for himself. But I'll try my best." He gave Poseidon a small smile and got one in return. A friendship has been made that night.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the cabin, Naruto saw both Percy getting ready for bed.<p>

"Ah, Naruto. I was just about to search for you, where were you young man." Sally asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips, looking like a mother scolding her son.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude in your conversation so I went a little ways away, gazing at the stars." He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Sally eyed him for a second before smiling softly. "That's alright Naruto, I'm just glad nothing happened. But stay inside for now, it looks like a storm is heading this way." She sounded a little nervous at the end, but quickly shrugged it off, thinking nothing further on it.

Naruto though knew it wasn't a normal storm, Zeus is behind it and by the looks of it Sally suspected the same thing.

He nodded his head before preparing for bed.

That night he had a rather strange dream.

Percy was there, he didn't see Naruto, along with a golden eagle and a white horse, who were trying to kill each other.

He knew what it meant, of course. But as the animals were fighting the ground started rumbling and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth.

Now _that_ could mean about anything.

Percy started running towards the animals in slow-motion. Naruto narrowed his eyes. The next instant he shot awake.

A loud thunderclap shook the windows of the cabin, in the bunk beside me Percy was also awake, looking around him with wide eyes.

It was storming outside just as in the dream, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. Lightning flashed, lighting the cabin in false daylight. After a few seconds the thunderclap came and Sally woke up. She sat up, eyes wide and said, "Hurricane."

Over the roar of the wind, Naruto's ears picked up an angry below. Far away, but still too close for his liking.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and opened his senses. Instantly smells attacked his nose, but he blocked them all out, searching for a particular one.

"Bull" he whispered. And then he smelled the familiar scent of goat.  
>"Grover's heading this way."<p>

"What?" Percy asked incredulously, looking at him like he had gone nuts.  
>The next moment they could hear a desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on the cabin door.<br>Sally sprang out of her bed and threw open the lock.

Grover stood dripping wet from the rain in the door frame, gasping like he had run a marathon, which he probably had.  
>"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"<br>Sally looked at Percy in terror.

Naruto already started grabbing his things, luckily he had everything still in the backpack he got from his father. He could put everything he wanted in it, it was like a small pocket dimension of sorts. Shooting in his jeans and shirt he wore that day he grabbed some of Percy's stuff as well and stuffed it in another backpack. Though this one was just a normal one.

Putting on his dark-blue vest he grabbed the car keys from the table they had put them on and stood beside the others. He did all that in less than a minute.

Grover started yelling in ancient Greek. Naruto snorted, how fitting, calling to Zeus at the moment.  
>"It's right behind me!"<p>

Naruto didn't wait for Percy to stammer something about a Mrs. Dodds, but grabbed their coats and threw them at both Percy and Sally. The bull was getting closer, he could hear it now. Though he doubted the others could, he did have enhanced hearing after all.  
>"Let's go." He held up his car keys and stepped out the door, waiting for the others to follow.<p>

They ran for the Camaro at top-speed, Grover was the first to get there, Naruto helping Sally at the back.

As soon as they all set Sally jammed the keys in the slot and started up the car before revving down the road.  
>Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the window-shield. Sally never lifted her feet off the gas. Percy and Grover sat in the backseats conversing while Naruto sat next to the driver in the front, keeping a steady eye on the road.<p>

Crinkling up his nose in disgust, Naruto turned towards Grover.  
>"You really smell man."<p>

Percy burst out laughing, though Naruto didn't comment on the slightly hysterical edge coming from it. It was understandable after all.

"Blaah-ha-ha!" Grover bleated sharply. Irritated.

Naruto sat up straighter again, looking directly out the back window, when the bellowing noise rose up again. He growled slightly. If the other passengers noticed, they didn't comment on it.

"Sally, please drive faster." Naruto said.

Stepping even further on the gas pedal, they drove faster over the road.

"Percy, we have to get you to safety." Sally said not looking up from the road ahead.

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"  
>"Oh, nobody much," Grover said. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."<br>"Grover!" Sally yelled indignantly, angry at the Satyr for scaring Percy even further.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked after a little while.  
>"The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight, the steely grip se had on her steer wheel even tighter. "The place your father wanted to send you."<br>"The place you didn't want me to go."  
>"Please dear, try to understand. You're in danger." Sally practically begged her son.<br>"Because some old ladies cut yarn."  
>"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said, looking slightly paler at the memory of it.<p>

"No, those were the Fates." Naruto said.  
>"How'd you-"<br>"Now's not the time, I'll-Watch out!"  
>Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right, barely avoiding a figure standing on the road.<p>

"What was that?" Percy asked, slightly panicked.

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring Percy's question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please." She said almost like a mantra.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hold On!" he yelled, grabbing the dashboard in front of him. Everyone did as told and the next instant there was a blinding flash, a jaw rattling _Boom!,_ and the car exploded.

"Ow" Percy muttered as he peeled himself off the driver's seat.  
>"Percy!" Sally shouted.<br>"I'm okay…"  
>"Naruto, you alright dear?"<br>"Yes, thanks for the concern Sally." Naruto said fumbling with the seatbelt trying to get it open.

"Grover!" Percy yelled at the satyr, seeing blood trickling from the side of his mouth.  
>"Food," Grover groaned.<p>

"We have to get out of here. Fast." Naruto said having released himself from his seatbelt and now helping Sally.

There was a flash of lightning and a figure was illuminated through the rearview window.

Percy swallowed, "Who is-"  
>"Percy," Sally said, deadly serious. Naruto had to respect her for that. "Get out of the car."<p>

"Percy-you have to run, you too Naruto. Do you see that big tree?"  
>"What?"<br>"Yes." Naruto answered, slamming into the passenger side door, he climbed up a little ago.  
>After one more time, the door flew out of its hinges, hurtling down the road. I looked at Naruto in shock. "The hell-"<br>"No time Percy get out! Take Grover with you, now!" Naruto commanded.  
>"But my mom-"<br>"Don't worry I'll get her out of here, but first you guys. Now _go_!"

Percy scrambled outside, dragging Grover with him. Naruto came next, helping Sally in getting out.

Grover was draped over Percy's arm, but he wouldn't have been able to drag the both of them up the hill. Luckily Naruto came to his aid and draped Grover's other arm over his shoulder.

Percy glanced back, and his face drained of any color it might've had.

He recognized the monster, all right. Having been one of the first stories Mr. Brunner, his old Latin teacher, told him.

"That's-"  
>"Pasiphae's son," Sally said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."<br>"But he's the Min-"  
>"Don't say his name," Naruto said, warningly. "Names have power."<br>"O-okay?"

The pine tree was still far away- a few hundred yards uphill at least.  
>Naruto glanced behind him, seeing the Minotaur hunched over the car snuffling it.<br>"He'll smell us soon, we have to hurry." Naruto said softly, as to not attract the monsters attention to their position too soon.  
>"Food?" Grover moaned.<br>"Shhh," Percy shushed him. "Why doesn't he see us?" Percy asked, indicating at the half bull-half man hybrid.  
>"His sight and hearing are terrible." Naruto said. "He can smell us though."<br>As if on cue, the minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's, err… I mean Naruto's Camaro by the torn roof and threw it down the road. After skidding for about half a mile over the asphalt with sparks flying the gas tank exploded.

"Aww man! I just won that car too! Fucking bullshit!" Naruto grumbled, glaring darkly at the minotaur.

"Percy," Sally said. "when he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

Sally obviously prepared for an attack for quite a while. It's rather impressive, Naruto thought.

Another bellow of rage and the minotaur started stomping uphill.  
>He smelled them.<br>"Aw, shit." Naruto summed up their thoughts pretty well.

Naruto could easily take out the minotaur, probably in seconds. But he had a feeling that this wasn't his fight, but Percy's. He'll help of course, but he also didn't want to show too much of his hands. He already showed them a lot of what he could do, and he'd rather them not find out about him. Not yet, anyway. It could bring his mission in danger if anyone were to know who he was, what he could do and what he's here for.

So when the minotaur came stampeding their direction, Sally shouldered Grover and waited till the last second before jumping to the right side while Naruto and Percy sprinted left.

It worked and the minotaur stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration at not having gotten the demi-god, or anyone for that matter.

But then he turned, but not towards Naruto and Percy. No, towards Grover and sally, who looked beyond exhausted.  
>Sally was retreating downhill after having put Grover safely on the ground, trying to lead the monster away from him.<p>

The minotaur shot forward again and Sally tried the same tactic, but it was in vain. The monster shot his arms out and grabbed Sally by the neck as she tried to get away.

"Mom!"  
>"Sally!"<br>Naruto and Percy both shouted, looking wide-eyed.  
>Naruto was about to charge, forget the damn mission! But before he could, Sally choked out a "Go!" and dissolved into light.<p>

"No!" Percy shouted, anger replacing his fear-stricken face.

Naruto though knew Sally wasn't dead. Oh no, it was far worse.  
>She's probably held hostage with one of the gods, or maybe even titans.<p>

The minotaur bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass, knocked out cold.  
>'Really,' Naruto thought. 'What a great timing does that goat have.'<p>

Percy stripped down his red rain jacket.  
>He was about to do something very stupid. Naruto almost face-palmed if the situation called for it, but right now he had other matters at his head.<p>

"Hey!" Percy started waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey stupid! Ground beef!"

"Wow, couldn't think up anything better?" Naruto asked himself before smirking and running towards the other side.

"Raaarrrrr!" The minotaur turned towards Percy, shaking his meaty fists.  
>That was its first mistake.<p>

Naruto, now at the back of the monster ran towards it and with a mighty jump, not really, but would't want to scare Percy now right? Jumped on the minotaur's back. Quickly sending chakra towards the soles of his feet and hands, he held on to the man-bull and grabbed both of his horns.

Securing his grip while the beast was trying to shake him off and grinding his teeth together, he flipped forward with part of his strength, really he didn't even use a quarter, he flipped the minotaur with him through the air before smashing him squarely flat on his back, leaving a small, for Naruto's doing, crater behind.

As they landed one of the horns of the minotaur broke off, leaving them with a sharp minotaur horn.

Percy stood by his side, wide-eyed before Naruto shoved him the minotaur horn and pushed him aside just in time because the monster was getting up again slamming it's meaty hands on the place they once stood.

Bellowing in rage once more the minotaur started to run again, going for Percy who sat on the ground in a slight daze from the push from earlier.

The monster charged.

Probably without thinking, Percy rolled to one side and came up kneeling, as the monster barreled past, Percy drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry ribcage. The minotaur roared in agony, flailing whilst clawing at his chest, then he began to disintegrate. Crumbling down like sand, blown away in chunks by the wind.

It was silent.

The storm still rumbled in the distance, only lightly drizzling.

Naruto looked over at Percy and smiled a small smile, Percy returned it.

The next second, Percy passed out.

"Well.. shit."

He had to haul both Grover's and Percy's asses up the hill now, just his luck.

* * *

><p><strong>So! that's it! how did you guys think it went?<br>Please leave a review and/ or follow/favorite it always makes my day :3**

**vote stand:**

**Demigods:  
>-Nico 16<br>-Percy 17  
>-Luke 9<br>-Jason 1**

**Gods:  
>-Apollo 16<br>-Hermes 10  
>-Poseidon 6<br>-Zeus 2  
>-Hades 6<strong>

**Titans:  
>-Kronos 3<br>-Atlas 1**

**Extra choice:  
>-Kurama 11<br>-Chronos 2  
>-Order 4 (0.0')<br>-Chaos 1**

**That's the stand for now  
>Percy is at head for now, and Nico and Apollo are tied Kurama, Luke and Hermes ar fast approaching.<br>**

**So if you still want to vote you can still do it, anyway it's 12 o'clock and I have school tomorrow so I'm heading off to bed.**

**See ya next time!  
>DP-out<strong>


End file.
